She's Alive
by LyricalDisaster
Summary: What if H.G. didn't die in the explosion of the Warehouse? What she had lived?
1. Chapter 1

H.G.'s POV:

The last thing I remember was standing in front of Myka, Pete, and Artie... The barrier was protecting them... And I was on the other side... I was unprotected... Vulnerable to the explosion... I remember looking Myka in the eyes and saying "I smell apples." and then nothing. The bomb had exploded, and everything was being destroyed... All but the three underneath the barrier. But then, I felt cool air, and I smelled smoke. I couldn't believe my senses... I thought I was dead... But my senses proved me wrong. I took in a sharp breath and opened my eyes. I tried to sit up, but there was a ton of wood on top of me, making it difficult to move. I heard the voice of those I had protected... and they were about to leave here and go to Leena's. I had to go with them, but I didn't want to startle them... So I just layer there until I was sure they were gone. I slowly got up. I yelled out in pain as I felt that I had many burns on my body, but I continued on anyways. I needed to go to them.

Myka's POV:

Helena's dead... And I miss her already. I don't want to grieve... But I can't help it... The tears just keep on coming. I keep trying to I understand why she sacrificed herself like that... But I guess I'll never fully get it. Right now, I just have to focus on one thing: telling Claudia. She's already had to deal with Steve's death, and now H.G.? She's just way too young. She shouldn't have to deal with crap like this. No one should, actually.

Claudia's POV:

God... So much death... First Steve, now Mrs. Frederic. Who's next? Myka? H.G.? Me? I just- I just don't wanna deal with this right now. This just sucks. Leena's pacing the living room of the B&B and I'm sitting on the couch. Pete, Myka, and Artie walk inside... And H.G. isn't with them... Why? I didn't have time to ask. They were all busy talking about what happened to Mrs. Frederic, everyone's freaking out 'cause the Warehouse was destroyed. "Sykes' bomb blew up and it destroyed the Warehouse, H.G. put some of the barrier over us to protect us from the blast and she was killed." Artie says suddenly. No... I feel warm tears fall down my cheeks... Leena mentions some chamber, and then there's this whole thing about Pandora's box... They said that the world lost hope... "What's this about hope?" A familiar voice said, coming from behind us... H.G. I spun around and started to cry at the sight of her. She was alive... Myka's eyes grew wide. "H-Helena... You're- but I thought you died..." She stuttered out before throwing herself at H.G. H.G. yelled in pain which made Myka step back quickly. "I'm sorry." Myka said. H.G. just smiled, "It's alright, I'm just a bit hurt, that's all." She replied. Then she hugged Myka tightly, wincing as she did so. I can't believe she's really alive.

H.G.'s POV:

As soon as Myka hugged me, I had known that I had made the right decision coming here. I realized that if I hadn't come, they would all be upset, and think that I was gone forever. Despite all I've done, all the bad things, they would miss me... This moment made that clear. God, I could stay in Myka's arms forever. Her hugs were so lovely. As I stood there, hugging Myka, tears began to roll down my cheeks... I was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took forever to update! I hated to make whoever has enjoyed the story wait so long. There's just been a lot of crap going on in my life and I haven't had time to update it. BUT I promise I will try my best to make the chapters as long as I can, and I will try to update as much as possible! To whoever is reading and enjoying this story, thank you! -NearlyDead77 **

**p.s. SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER. You may not wanna read this chapter if you're not exactly caught up with season 4. I don't go into the newer episodes just yet, but about up to, like, the episodes where the warehouse agents have to take their physicals and such. if you're caught up, I'm sure you know which episode. so if you don't want season 4 to be spoiled for you, don't read. if you aren't caught up, but don't give a shit, go ahead and read!**

Myka's POV:

I couldn't believe it... I was hugging the woman I thought had died. I felt so relieved. I just wonder how she survived. I mean, the Warehouse clearly didn't... so how did she? Ugh, why do I think so much? I should just be glad I didn't lose her... Everyone else was. I was the only one trying to figure out how it happened, instead of being grateful. Claudia's tears from before, had continued to fall, but they were different types of tears now. Tears of joy. After a while, I finally stopped thinking and focused on Helena, and the fact that we hadn't lost her. Things were a little happier... until we found out that the world had lost hope... I honestly did not know what to do, except observe, and help out.

Claudia's POV:

So the world lost all hope, and now I'm doing the same. My hopes of helping save the world, of helping Steve, are almost completely gone. But Artie, Pete, Myka, H.G., and Leena... they're all trying to help me stay strong... for the world. I really would like to help... I hope I can. Oh, look. I _hope_... Guess not all  hope is lost. I still got a little bit left. Fingers crossed it stays.

Artie's POV:

We have a lead. MacPherson's pocket watch. Who knew something so simple could possibly save the world? Myka was able to read the back of the watch, and we got it open. There were black diamonds on the inside... quite unusual for a watch like this. Claudia looked up "black diamonds" on her laptop, and came up with something. "Got it. Brotherhood of the Black Diamonds. Some kind of secret organization." She blurted out while typing. She found it's location and we got there just in time...

_After the events that occurred after the astrolabe was used..._

Recap: Artie used the astrolabe to turn back 24 hours a member of the Vatican, Brother Adrian had warned him that if he did an evil would be released, but he did it anyways... to save his loved ones. the night he used the astrolabe, Claudia had been buried alive, Myka had been arrested by Italian police officer, and Pete had been killed... Artie thought that Brother Adrian was trying to get him to use the astrolabe again to go back 24 hours once again. It was just in Artie's mind... the "evil" that Brother Adrian had warned Artie about before he used the astrolabe the first time, took over Artie, causing him to shoot and kill Leena, and try to use the astrolabe. The evil in Artie had tried to hurt Claudia, Pete, and Myka emotionally, but they eventually saved Artie... and once again, the world. Claudia brought Steve back to life; the B&B got a new owner, Abigail Chow; Pete confessed a secret he's been keeping for years; Myka found that she has ovarian cancer; and many more.

**Sorry, but I'm ending the chapter right after the recap but I have a TON of stories to update! BUSY DAY. I apologize! I'll try to update this chapter sometime later. if you wanna check out my other stories, I have a Lost Girl one called "Kenzi's in Love", and a Defiance one called "Serena". If you don't wanna check them out, then don't. I don't really care. I know that's not exactly a ton, but everyone's been waiting practically forever for a new chapter, and I don't wanna abandon my stories. I promise I will do my best to update!**


End file.
